Salju dan Bunga Sakura
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Salju dan bunga sakura tak mungkin bersama, karena kalau mereka memaksa mereka akan mati/one-shot/ SasuSaku, NejiSaku... /kita kan bersama selamanya/ Review please? *panda eyes no jutsu*


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Salju dan Bunga Sakura © Reiyu Chan

Rated : T

.

Warning : OOC(I hope just little), AU, Misstypo(s), dan sebangsanya.

.

Happy Reading and Hope You Like It!

.

Salju, sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya kalut, membuat pikirannya melayang, terbang tinggi tak tentu arah. Semuanya seakan berlalu terlalu cepat, terlalu cepat untuknya.

Saat salju turun, semuanya terasa hampa, hanya dingin menyergap tubuhnya yang dibalut kaos tipis berwarna putih susu. Hatinya mati, matanya gelap… semua cahaya di dalamnya telah lenyap.. hilang tak berbekas.

Semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya waktu itu, semuanya terlalu cepat datang, mengiris-iris hatinya. Begitu sakit sampai mati rasa.

Semua kejadian itu terlalu cepat..

Terlalu cepat untuk merenggut kebahagian yang baru ia rasakan…

Terlalu cepat terjadi untuk merenggut kasih sayang suci yang bari diterimnya

Terlalu cepat untuk merenggut nyawa orang terkasihnya..

Terlalu cepat untuk membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa

Semuanya terlalu cepat dan menyedihkan..

"Sakura, berhentilah menatap salju-salju itu dan pakailah baju tebal." Suara baritone lembut menyapa telinganya. Namun, tak satupun balasan keluar untuk membalasnya.

Suara tadi seakan menjadi angin lewat, terdengar dan hilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Dia tetap tak bergeming, menatap salju putih yang perlahan turun dan mendarat di atas tanah yang sudah menjadi putih karena ulah mereka juga.

"Sakura."

Baritone yang tadi penuh nada kasih dan lembut menjadi lirihan pelan, memanggil namanya yang termenung di depan jendela besar. Menatap salju-salju yang tampak bulat turun ke bumi, membawa rasa dingin yang nyata.

Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam mulai bergerak, menyentuh kaca yang mulai berembun karena deru nafasnya. Mengelap kaca di depannya dengan sangat perlahan, sosoknya seakan tak bernyawa… tampak seperti boneka porselen. Tanpa hati, tanpa jiwa..

Cairan bening perlahan mulai keluar dari emerladnya, tetes demi tetes membasahi pipinya, turun ke bibirnya yang mulai memucat dan jatuh ke pakianannya. Namun, tak satu isakan kecil pun keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya, hanya butiran air bening yang terus menerus mengalir.

"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA, SADAR."

Suara baritone kembali terdengar, meninggi, memangil namanya. Menyuruhnya untuk sadar, kembali memijak kenyataan.

Tapi dia, dia tetap bergeming, uap keputihan mulai keluar setiap kali ia bernafas. Tangannya mendingin, begitupun tubuhnya, wajahnya memucat dan tangis tanpa isaknya terus keluar. Memberi jejak pada pipinya.

"SAKURA, SADARLAH.. SAKURA… kumohon, kumohonSakura. Ini aku, ini aku sayang, suamimu.. ini aku Sasuke… kumohon sadarlah Sakura."

Baritonenya yang tadi membentak perlahan melirih, isakan kecil terdengar nyata dari bibirnya. Sepasang tangan kekar sang baritone memeluknya. Mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan walupun kenyataan berkata lain, tubuh yang ia peluk telah meninggal secara batin sejak lama.

Air mata bening keluar dari onyx sang baritone, membasahi rambut merah muda istrinya.

Pelukan sang baritone seakan tak berarti apa-apa baginya, bukan pelukan baritone ini yang dia butuhkan, bukan. Tapi pelukannya, pelukan orang terkasihnya…

"Neji.."

Sakit yang begitu mendalam merasuki jiwanya…..lagi. Berulang kali, 3 tahun sudah mereka menjalin rumah tangga, satupun tak berubah. Hanya nama itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut istrinya, mulut Sakura-nya. Hanya nama itu yang keluar, hanya namanya… hanya nama Neji, nama pria itu yang terpatri dalam hatinya.

"Lupakan dia Sakura, yang ada di sini hanya aku. Dia sudah meninggalkanmu sayang."

Sang baritone memeluk lebih erat miliknya, wanita ini miliknya dan tak akan pernah menjadi milik orang lain. Wanita ini hanya miliknya!

"Hm..mm…"

Suara gumaman mulai terdengar darinya, menjadi sebuah melodi sendu penyayat hati. Menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengaranya, termasuk sang baritone. Kesedihan, kekosongan, kesepian dan kerinduan terasa jelas dalam melodinya, melodi sendu yang dipersembahkan untuk orang itu.

Tap.. tap… tap.. tap.. tap

Suara langkah kecil terdengar mendekat, seorang anak dengan tady bear coklatnya. Rambutnya panjang, hitam kecoklatan dengan iris violet lembut tanpa pupil, seorang anak perempuan yang begitu manis, menggemaskan untuk dilihat. Umurnya mungkin baru 4 atau 5 setengah tahun.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-sama, kalian sedang apa?"

Suaranya yang lembut, menyadarkan sang baritone. Menyadarkannya bahwa masih ada satu eksistensi lain di rumahnya selain dia dan Sakura-nya. Perlahan, dengan begitu lembut dia melepaskan pelukannya, mencium puncak kepala istrinya dengan penuh perasaan. Melepas syal hitam yang sedang dia pakai dan dikalungkan di leher Sakura-nya.

Mendekati sosok anak kecil yang memanggilnya, anak kecil yang begitu manis dengan pipinya yang ranum dan agak kemerahan seperti buah apel.

"Hanabi kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Baritonenya terdengar halus, tangannya mengelus lembut rambut hitam kecoklatan anak kecil di depannya.

"Hana tak bisa tidur. Ano…. Otou-sama, Okaa-chan kenapa?"

Pertanyaan polos yang dikeluarkannya membuat sang baritone masuk kedalam ruang hampa penuh kebingungan. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Otou-sama?"

"Okaa-chan sedang melihat salju, karena terlalu fokus dengan kegitannya dia lupa memakai sweater. Jadi Otou-sama ke sini untuk mengajak Okaa-chan ke kamar dan memakai baju tebal."

Ia berkilah dengan sangat meyakinkan, senyuman tipis ia tunjukan di tengah banyaknya luka sayatan di hatinya.

"Boleh Hana bantu mengajak Okaa-chan ke kamar?"

Sang baritone mengangguk, menggendong sang anak dengan boneka tedy coklatnya. Membawa sang gadis cilik mendekat pada ibunya.

Melodi sendu terus keluar dari belahan bibirnya yang semakin memucat, meski syal hitam telah melingkar di lehernya, tak satupun kehangatan yang biasa dirasanya. Hanya rasa dingin yang semakin lama menjadi beku.

"Okaa-chan, di sini dingin. Kita ke kamar ya?"

Suara khas anak kecil yang masih polos dan lugu kini membuatnya sadar, perlahan sepasang iris hijau daun miliknya mulai beralih dari putihnya salju. Menatap sosok anak kecil manis yang ada dalam gendongan suaminya.

"Okaa-chan mau kan? Hana sedang tidak bisa tidur, Hana mau Okaa-chan menemani Hana."

Raut wajah polos sang gadis kecil seakan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mampu mengembalikan kesadarannya. Senyum yang tadi sama sekali tidak bisa terlihat di wajahnya mulai mengembang, muncul tanpa paksaan apapun.

" Tentu."

Lembutnya suara sang Sakura, membuat hati sang Baritone yang hampir ikut membeku kembali menghangat.

"Ayo ke kamar, Hanabi-chan, Sasuke-kun, kita tidur."

..

Hari yang begitu dingin dipertengahan bulan desember, semua pohon di kiri dan kanan jalan teleh merontokan daunnya, bersatu dengan tanah dan tertimbun salju putih yang mulai berjatuhan.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik melaju cepat di jalan, menerjang jalan penuh salju dengan kecepatan tertinggi. Tak peduli pada segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi..

Sang pengemudi terus saja menginjak gas, mencoba membuat kendaraannya bergerak lebih cepat.

Cemas, dia sangat cemas.. keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya.

Tadi sosok gadis yang paling dipujanya menelpon, memintanya datang ke rumah sakit. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi saat menelpon suaranya bergetar, ketakutan.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit dia segera memarkir mobilnya, keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju ke ruang gawat darurat. Dan di sana, sosok pujaannya… meringkuk dilantai dengan air mata membanjiri pipinya. Terus keluar dari sepasang emerald nya.

"Sakura, Sakura ada a-"

Belum sempat dia bertanya, seorang berpakian jas putih keluar dari ruang UGD, wajahnya tak terbaca. Sang gadis berdiri,

"Dokter, dokter.. bagimana keadaannya? Bagimana?"

"Maaf, nyonya, kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak.. dia kehabisan terlalu banyak darah."

Sang gadis, ah bukan seorang gadis tapi sang wanita muda, semakin lemas, kakinya seakan tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Cepat, sosok pemuda emo yang bersamanya segera menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku mau bertemu dengannya!"

Wanita itu meracau, berteriak histeris… di tengah kekacauan yang sedang terjadi. Seorang perawat tiba-tiba keluar.

"Maaf ada yang beranama Hyuuga Sakura?"

"Sa.. saya, saya suster."

Dengan susah payah dia mengontrol emosinya yang teramat sangat labil.

"Silakan masuk."

Mendengar pernyataan singkat sang perawat, Sakura dengan bantuan laki-laki di sebelahnya masuk ke dalam ruang UGD.

Bau khas obat-obatan segera semerbak memasuki indra penciuman mereka, sang perawat membawa mereka ke sebuah ruangan lagi yang ada dalam ruang UGD.. pintunya terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang.

Dan di dalam ruangan itu, sosok seorang pria terbaring di atas kasur, selimut putih yang dipakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya sempai ke dada tampak tercemari oleh warna merah pekat di bagian bawah dada.

Sepasang violet miliknya terbuka namun tampak begitu sayu, bibirnya begitu pucat.

Tak satupun kata yang sanggup keluar dari mulut sang wanita, dengan tertatih dan kaki gemetar dia mendekat kearah ranjang. Sosok laki-laki emo yang tadi bersamanya ikut masuk dengan raut wajah tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Neji, bertahanlah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Bertahanlah.."

Dengan lembut digenggamnya tangan sang pria, tangan suaminya yang mulai mendingin. Sepasang violet pria itu menatap lembut pada wanita yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku ya? Sepertinya salju memang tidak mungkin bisa bersatu dengan bunga sakura."

Suaranya begitu lirih, pelan dan menyayat hati, wanita itu menggeleng kuat. Menciumi tangan yang dingenggamnya.

"Tidak Neji, tidak… kau bukan salju dan aku bukan bunga sakura. Kita pasti bisa bersama… kumohon bertahanlah."

Isakannya semakin keras, menyayat kuat siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Neji, kau tak mau kan jadi pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan meninggalkanku yang sedang hamil ha? Ayolah Neji, bertahan.. kau kuat, kau bisa."

Pria lain diruangan itu seakan mampu merasakan kesedihan begitu dalam dari dua orang disayanginya. Airmata mulai keluar teratur dari onyx-nya.

"Aku bahagia mendengarnya… maafkan aku Sakura, ma-"

Dan belum sempat kalimat itu selesai hembus nafasnya telah berhenti, matanya telah tertutup untuk selamanya… tubuhnya sudah tidak akan berfungsi lagi apapun caranya.

Dia sudah meninggal, kembali pada Kami-sama.

"NEJI BANGUNNN."

Sakura berteriak histeris, memukul-mukul dada yang tak lagi bergerak, menangis diatas tubuh yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"Neji bangun, jangan bercanda denganku."

Dia duduk diatas ranjang tempat pria yang baru dinikahinya 3 bulan lalu terbaring, baru saja mereka menemukan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya dan sekarang sudah di renggut? Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?

"Neji, bangun."

Dia melirih, air mata semakin banyak tumpah dari matanya. Dia tidak terima dengan kenyataan ini! kekasih hatinya tidak boleh pergi, tidak boleh!

Akal sehat perlahan mulai tergeser oleh kesedihannya, diciuminya bibir Neji yang sudah memucat, hanya dingin yang bisa ia rasakan, tak ada balasan, tak ada kenyamanan, tak ada kebahagian yang biasa ia rasakan ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir itu. Hanya kepedihan yang semakin merajai otak dan hatinya.

Sakura masih tidak terima.. menciumi wajah pemuda yang sudah menjerat hatinya, mengmabil hatinya, menjatuhkan ribuan panah di hatinya. Dia berharap, hanya bisa berharap pemuda itu bangun..

Sosok pemuda beriris onyx seakan masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang datang, tangannya mengepal keras, memukul dindung ruang UGD tempatnya berada sekuat tenaga.

..

Sosok wanita berambut panjang keluar dari kamar utama rumah keluarga Uchiha, kaos putih tipis dengan rok hitam selutut menjadi pembalut sosoknya yang tampak ringkih. Membuka pintu besar yang menghubungkan rumah besar itu ke dunia luar. Berjalan keluar kemudian menutup kembali pintunya.

Tanpa alas apapun yang melindungi kakinya, dia berjalan keluar, berjalan diatas salju dingin yang menumpuk di tanah. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar ketika angin kencang tiba-tiba saja berhembus.

"Neji"

Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya ketika sesosok bayangan muncul di depannya. Bayangan itu perlahan semakin jelas dan menjadi sosok manusia yang begitu ia rindukan Hyuuga Neji.

"Tak baik kau berjalan-jalan di tengah salju pada malam hari tanpa alas kaki apapun."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan sosok itu, dia berjalan mendekat, memeluk sosok yang begitu ia rindu.

"Tubuhmu dingin."

Komentarnya ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Neji, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Makanya jangan dekat-dekat denganku, kau bisa kedinginan."

Sakura menggeleng tegas, semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli asal bisa tetap bersamammu."

"Dia anak kita?"

Tiba-tiba saja Neji bertanya, nada datar namun lembut terasa begitu nyaman di telinga Sakura. Sesosok gadis cilik berlari mendekatinya.

"Okaa-chan, dia siapa?"

"Dia Otou-chan Hana-chan yang asli."

Dengan senyum lebarnya Sakura menjawab, anak kecil itu mengangguk-angguk seolah dia langsung percaya akan perkataan ibunya.

Dia menatap pria yang kata ibunya adalah ayahnya, pria itu memang cukup mirip dengannya.

"Kenapa Otou-chan meninggalkanku dan Okaa-chan?"

Neji tersenyum tipis, berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis cilik itu.

"Otou-chan sudah dipanggil Kami-sama."

Gadis kecil itu kembali mengangguk-angguk menerima dengan baik jawaban ayahnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum, senyum manis penuh arti..

"Boleh aku ikut Otou-chan? Okaa-chan juga ya? ayo kita sama-sama lagi."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar permintaan putrinya, menatap Neji penuh harap. Pria itu tampak tidak begitu yakin.

"Tapi itu akan membahayakan diri kalian sendiri."

Ujarnya datar dan dingin, walau begitu ada rasa nyaman tersendiri ketika Hanabi mendengarnya. Dia menggeleng cepat.

"Yang penting bisa sama Otou-chan."

Serunya riang dan memeluk tubuh ayah kandungnya yang sedingin es, Sakura tersenyum. Kembali menatap penuh harap pada Neji.

"Baiklah."

..

Sinar mentari pagi membuatnya bangun dari tidur nyenyak yang baru dijalaninya. Mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, yang hilang beberapa waktu lalu.

Melihat ke samping, ada sesuatu yang janggal di sana..

Hanya ada dirinya di tempat tidur, dimana istri dan putrinya? Mana Sakura dan Hanabi?

Pikiran aneh dan negative mulai menyerangnya, kemana dua orang itu?

Berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, mencari ke dapur, ruang baca, ruang tamu seluruh rumah ia putari untuk mencari Sakura dan Hanabi. Sudah setengah jam mencari tak satupun petunjuk yang ia temukan.

Agak putus asa, ia menelpon beberapa temannya untuk membantu.

Dalam kesendiriannya ia tak mampu untuk berpikir apa-apa lagi, dia begitu takut kehilangan dua orang yang begitu ia cintai.

.

Selang 15 menit, beberapa teman dekatnya datang, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari di sekitar gerbang dan taman yang ada di depan rumah.

Belum sampai 10 menit seorang pria berambut kuning cerah berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku menemukan mereka, ayo ikut aku."

Segera, Sasuke dan 3 orang lain yang ia minta bantuan berlari mengikuti Naruto. Dan setelah sampai, tak satupun kata yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan.

Di sana, dibawah sebuah pohon yang telah kehilangan semua daunnya, Sakura terduduk sambil memangku Hanabi.

Deru nafas sama sekali tidak terdengar dari keduanya, mata 2 orang itu tertutup, tampak damai ditambah sebuah senyum tulus di wajah mereka.

Sasuke mendekat, berlutut di depan dua orang itu, air mata perlahan keluar dari sepasang onyx-nya.

Sakura dan Hanabi sudah,

Meninggal….. meninggalkan dirinya…

XxXxXxXxX

"_Sakura?"_

_Seorang pemuda berambut panjang memangil lembut nama kekasihnya._

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau tahu? Salju dan bunga sakura tidak bisa bersama… karena kalau mereka memaksa untuk bersama mereka akan mati. Salju akan mencair __saat__ musim semi__ datang__ dan bunga sakura akan rontok ketika musim dingin__ tiba__."_

_Pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan intonasi datar dan tenang, mengambil segenggam salju dan membuat bulatan dengan itu._

"_Kau benar, salju dan bunga sakura tidak bisa bersatu untuk selamanya. Tapi aku dengamu akan tetap bersatu bagimanapun caranya."_

_Dan sebuah bola salju ia lemparkan kearah pemuda yang sudah 2 tahun ini mengisi hatinya._

"_Yah, kau benar. Kita akan bersama, untuk…. Selamanya." Pemuda itu melempar bola salju dalam genggamannya tepat ke arah gadis pink yang sedang bersamanya. Bola saljunya telak mengenai punggung sang gadis._

"_Hahahaha, tentu dan aku tidak akan kalah kali ini Neji-kun.. terima lemparan salju dariku ini." _

_Tawa riangnya, dan melanjutkan perang bola salju dengan kekasihnya._

-THE END-

Hm…

Hm… maaf kalau kurang berkenan, semoga readers, authors, dan para senpei sekalian menikmati fic ini ^^

Dan, tidak banyak cakap-cakap lagi, Rei boleh minta reviewnya?

Onegai?

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please?


End file.
